J'ai honte
by Baella
Summary: Basé sur Ocarina Of Time avec un soupçon de Twilight Princess. "Et je t'ai vu. J'ai vu ton arrivée qui ne tarderait plus. Je t'ai vu, grand, fier, noble… Et j'ai su. J'ai su que si je restais là, je ne te rencontrerai jamais. Toi, mon double, ma moitié, mon âme-sœur… Parce que quand deux peuples se haïssent, il y a toujours deux sots de ces peuples qui tombent fous amoureux..."


Amis fans de Zelda, bonjour ! Me voici qui débarque sur ce fandom avec un petit texte, écrit presque d'un jet pour le faire sortir de ma tête. Surtout basé sur OOC (avec Link qui voyage dans le temps dans le jeu pour débloquer certaines choses), il a un soupçon de TP (où en gros les habitants du Crépuscule sont en partie des Gerudo qui sont parties dans un autre monde pour échapper à une guerre avec les Hyliens, d'où la présence du Miroir dans le désert, la Tour du Jugement et les cheveux roux de Midona).

Je précise que je me base aussi sur une vision un peu personnelle de ce qui nous attend après la mort. Je ne crois ni au Paradis ni à l'Enfer donc si ce genre de croyance vous déplaît, vous voilà libre de choisir si vous désirez lire quand même ou pas. Pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est un peu ce qui nous est présenté comme vision de la mort à la fin du jeu Beyond : Two Souls.

Voilà, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ai honte. Allongée dans ce lit, blottie contre toi, savourant ta chaleur, je ne peux pas me détendre. J'ai trop honte. Je sais que ce que je fais est mal. Je suis une Gerudo. Fière fille du désert, voleuse suivant une loi implacable et ce que je suis en train de faire est mal. Tellement mal que mon ventre ne cesse de se nouer quand tu n'es pas là. Mais lorsque tu es là… J'oublie un instant tout ce qui m'inquiète et me torture.

Car tu es mon soleil, le centre de ma vie, de mon univers, ma raison et ma loi… Si je suis revenue chez les vivants, c'était uniquement pour toi, pour te voir, te rencontrer… Mon cœur a cessé de battre, figeant mon corps entier pendant de longues minutes. Mes sœurs ont tout tenté pour me sauver mais rien à faire, je suis morte. Pendant plusieurs de leurs minutes, je n'étais plus de ce monde. Je suis passée de l'autre côté, dans un monde meilleur, rempli d'amour où je pouvais être avec tous ceux que j'avais aimé et qui étaient partis. J'ai visité ce monde si intimement lié au nôtre mais que personne ne remarque. J'étais moi et j'étais les autres. Je pouvais être partout et nulle part à la fois, entourée ou seule, minuscule ou immense… Tout dépendait de mon vouloir, de mon mental. C'était beau, infini et amour.

Et puis j'ai regardé mes sœurs qui pleuraient et me demander de revenir. Elles n'arrivaient pas à croire que j'étais partie. Même si j'étais solitaire, j'étais leur sœur, elles m'aimaient et je les aime de tout mon être. Mais j'étais bien là. Passé, présent et futur ne formaient plus qu'un tout harmonieux pour moi, avec leur infinité de possibilités et de nuances… C'était rassurant… Et je t'ai vu. J'ai vu ton arrivée qui ne tarderait plus. Je t'ai vu, grand, fier, noble… Et j'ai su. J'ai su que si je restais là, je ne te rencontrerai jamais. Toi, mon double, ma moitié, mon âme-sœur… Parce que quand deux peuples se haïssent, il y a toujours deux sots de ces peuples qui tombent fous amoureux... Nous étions condamnés à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, parce que nos peuples sont le miroir l'un de l'autre, les deux faces d'une médaille et qu'il fallait au moins une histoire d'amour tragique…

Alors je suis revenue. Mon cœur a recommencé à battre, timidement. Puis le rythme est revenu et est resté. Le sang a de nouveau circulé et mon corps a crié : de l'air ! Mes poumons se sont gonflés, l'air est entré, est passé dans mon sang, porteur de vie. Puis ils se sont contractés et ont chassé l'air souillé, plein d'une partie de ce que mon corps n'avait plus besoin. Il m'a brûlé la gorge, comme le vent trop chaud qui souffle parfois dans notre désert. Mes yeux se sont ouverts, j'ai toussé, j'ai craché, je me suis redressée… Mes sœurs n'ont pas compris. Mais j'étais là, de nouveau parmi elles. Plus rien ne comptait.

La suite n'a pas été aussi rose. Mon esprit, ma mémoire étaient dévorés par tout ce que j'avais vu. Passé, présent et futur se sont mélangés en moi. J'avais tout su et je savais que j'avais oublié. J'en pleurais. J'ignorais si je te connaissais ou non, si j'attendais ton arrivée ou ton retour… Si tu savais à quel point j'ai été heureuse de te voir. Je savais tout de ta vie. Ton passé, ton présent, ton futur. Ce qui te faisait rire et souffrir, ce que tu aimais et détestais. Chaque blessure qui avait jamais parcouru ta peau. Je savais qui tu étais, que tu viennes en tant qu'enfant ou adulte. J'étais la seule à savoir qui tu étais à chaque période de ta vie. La seule qui puisse sécher tes larmes et te faire sentir moins seul. La seule de ces femmes qui t'admirait et qui t'aimait qui pouvait partager ta couche. Car je les connais toutes ces femmes qui te tournent autour. Zelda la princesse hylienne, ma jumelle, la lumière que je ne suis pas, que tu sauveras et qui aura la chance de s'unir plusieurs fois avec toi. Ruto, la princesse Zora qui t'a confié un trésor de son peuple ainsi que son cœur. Malon, la jeune fermière qui t'a confié son cheval le plus précieux et la chanson de sa mère. Saria la sage, l'enfant à jamais qui a toujours été ta complice... Héros du temps, voilà un titre plein d'aventures et de promesses qui fait rêver bien des femmes...

Et au milieu de tout cela, j'ai honte de moi. D'être tombée amoureuse si facilement, d'avoir aimé, caché, nourri, soigné, consolé un Hylien, un ennemi. Nous sommes de deux mondes différents, trop pour s'accepter. L'être humain n'aime pas ce qui est différent et ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Voilà pourquoi nos peuples se détestent, parce qu'aucun ne correspond à l'autre avec ses valeurs différentes. La guerre couve mais nous ne la verrons jamais. Elle éclatera bien plus tard mon amour, dans de nombreux siècles où toi et moi aurons cessé de nous réincarner pour enfin vivre dans ce monde meilleur qui nous tend les bras. Où nous seront enfin libres d'être ensembles, à la fois toi, moi, nous et eux.

En attendant, je ne peux que me blottir contre toi, adulte et profiter de ta présence. Dors mon héros, repose-toi, réfugie-toi dans ce monde chimérique si familier et si étrange pour toi. Laisse-moi pleurer ma mort à venir car je sais que je me sacrifierai pour toi et que nous serons séparés par un monde immense pendant si longtemps… Les miens partiront pour sauver leur peuple sur le point de s'éteindre dans un autre monde encore et là, nous serons vos reflets noircis par l'ombre, enfin vos opposés parfaits, à vivre en écho avec vous, liant à jamais nos destins...

Laisse Midona, future princesse du Crépuscule, pleurer sur son cœur trop tendre et la fatalité.

* * *

Ok, j'avoue tout, je plaide coupable, j'adore le couple Link x Midona, plus que le Link X Zelda. Disons que Midona se bouge un peu plus que Zelda et Twilight Princess est mon jeu préféré...

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, que vous ayez apprécié ou non, il m'intéresse !


End file.
